williamjoycefandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardians of Childhood
The Guardians of Childhood consists of 15 books; 7 novels and 8 picture books. =Novels= *Nicholas St. North and the battle of the Nightmare King *E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Egg's and the Earth's Core *Toothania Queen of the ToothFairy armies *Sandman and the War of Dreams =Picture Books= *The Man in the Moon *Sanderson Man Snoozie =Characters= Nicholas St. North A fearless warrior, once an outlaw and leader of the Cossak bandits he now works as a apprentice to the wizard Ombric. He is a master swordsman with a sharp tounge and a knack for finding trouble. He has a thick russian accent and has been chosen as the guardian of wonder. He is heavily implied to become our version of Santa Claus. Katherine The future Mother Goose and is destined to become guardian of Storytelling, she is a brave yet lonely little girl with a mysterious past and has proven herself to be a fierce friend to the guardians and an unexpected nemesis to Pitch. She has an adoptive goose named Kailash. Ombric An elderly wizard with an infinite knowledge of the worlds history and of it's magic. Do not let his apperance fool you, for he possesses great power and is capable of casting and controlling impossible feats such as astral projection, levitation, telepathic mind melding (as referred to by Bunnymund to be a Pookan technique) and can in fact completley materialize himself by using the belief of others around him to fuel his power. He has a high intellect and can speak in almost every language from Millepied to Himilayan Snow Goose and is the only remaining survivor of Atlantis; a mythical kingdom long since lost. Nightlight An unearthly spectral boy from a time of the golden age and former protector to Prince Lunaoff. Nightlight is eternally young, and therefore has a tendancy to be shy and playful. He is made of what some describe to be pure light; making him immune to Pitch's shadows. He is Katherine's best friend. Kozmotis Pitchiner otherwise known as the BoogeyMan, he was once a hero during the Golden Age and a seemingly beloved father to his only daughter. Until he was tasked with guarding the vaults that kept the Fearlings and Pirates imprisoned, he was slowly corrupted by them and then tricked into releasing them, beleiving them to be his daughter. Once out, the fearlings engulfed Kozmotis and upon seeing the strength of his heart decided to make him their king. He now knows only fear and darkness and seeks to feast upon the nightmares of children for all eternity. E. Aster Bunnymund The legendary last member of the Pookan brotherhood, this six-foot-one rabbit can travel through time, is rumoured to have helped create Austrailia itself, and even made Earth the way it is shaped today! Bunnymund is completely brilliant however obssessed with eggs and chocolate the Pooka may be. Beware however, for he only needs to eat but three of them in order to cut loose. Bunnymund is generally uninterested in human affairs, and tends to debate with Nicholas as the two had not been on friendly terms when they had first met. Lamas A selective group of peaceful monks who people who are dedicated to protecting children by following Tsar lunar (The Man in the Moon) and his many good teachings.